Question: A certain coin is weighted such that the chance of flipping heads is $\frac{1}{3}$ and the chance of flipping tails is $\frac{2}{3}$.  Suppose that we win $\$3$ if we flip a heads on a coin toss, but lose $\$2$ if we flip tails.  What is the expected value, in dollars, of our winnings after one flip?  Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: In one flip, we have a $1/3$ chance of getting heads and winning 3 dollars, and a $2/3$ chance of getting tails and losing 2 dollars.  So the expected value of one flip is $E = \frac{1}{3}(\$3) + \frac{2}{3}(-\$2) = \boxed{-\frac{1}{3}}$.